one_minute_meleefandomcom-20200213-history
Flaky vs Fluttershy
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! Battle The sun rises over Equestria and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are seen walking to Fluttershy's cot. RD: So why are we going over to you're place again? FS: I told you, some new birds came and I wanted to show all of my friends. They stop and see Giggles and Flaky looking at the birds, camera in hand. FS: Excuse me. Can you two leave my property? I really don't want my friends getting hurt. Giggles thinks about it and gives an okay sign. Flaky, disappointed that her birdwatching had come to abrupt end, kicks some dirt and causes Fluttershy to detect a small squeak in the ground. FS: Oh, my gosh! Are you okay Mr. Mouse? Don't worry. That mean overgrown hedgehog is not going to get away with this! Fight! Fluttershy flies towards Flaky at full speed and, seeing the incoming threat, Flaky ducks and accidentally slashes Fluttershy with her quills. Fluttershy stops and looks at her hoof. FS: That wasn't very nice..! Flaky then grabs a baseball bat and sends multiple stones heading her way. Fluttershy dodges them easily and kicks Flaky with her back legs, sending her flying into a boulder. Flaky gets back up and vomits for a quick second and and sees Fluttershy about to tackle her. Flaky tries ducking again, only for Fluttershy to stop and wait for a very confused Flaky to get up. FS: Hello. Sorry for this. With that said, Fluttershy sucker punches Flaky who drops her bat and has it land on Fluttershy's head, dazing her. Flaky, now irritated, decides to use her quills to finish the fight only for Fluttershy to snap out of it and see Flaky running towards her. FS: Oh, my gosh! Fluttershy then flies into the sky just before Flaky could stab her. Fluttershy then flies in a large circle and it quickly becomes a tornado. Flaky gets swept up in the vortex and gets stabbed by both the stones and her own quills. As Flaky continues to scream, Fluttershy finishes the fight by stopping and having Flaky's quills and the large stones crush Flaky in a bloody mush. FS: That's what you get for being mean. KO Now that is a whole meaning to stoning someone! Although Flaky had a much more deadly arsenal on her side, Fluttershy trumped her in everything. Flaky has over fifty kills in the first place because they were done by accident. Her only known kill that was intentional was Flippy, but even then it was in self-defense. In addition, Fluttershy has more combat experience than Flaky and remember that tornado feat of Fluttershy's? A tornado typically goes at speeds of up to 100 miles per hour. In order to reverse it, it would have to be at double the speed in the opposite direction. In order to reverse the tornado get water from Ponyville to Cloudsdale, Fluttershy had to be going at least 500 miles per hour! In the end, Flaky felt crushed. Wiz: The winner is Fluttershy. Battle Category:Kiryu2013 One Minute Melee Category:Kiryu2013 Category:Episodes